


where we started

by merrymelody



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Misfits (TV 2009), Misfits (TV 2009) RPF, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Wow, turns out all I needed to write and vid prolifically was deadlines.Pretty sure none of this happened. Apologies to the actors. I’m sure you’re neither awful, nor banging each other.Title's from a Iwan Rheon song. Stuff referred to doesn't fit into the right time period, but hey, it's rpf, not science.





	where we started

'So that's the new guy? Nice suit.' 

'I thought he'd borrowed it from you.' Iwan says, mock innocent. 

'It takes a face like mine to carry that stuff off.' Rob sits on the bar stool, pulling a ridiculous, ugly expression. 

Iwan rolls his eyes. 

'I'm sure he's well aware you're the pretty one. We shot the DVD interviews Wednesday, he said he can't match your facial symmetry, and he wants to fuck you.' 

'Aw, you two can bond over that. Has he got a tattoo of you guys yet?'

'I haven’t asked him. Have you got any more gay porn ones?' 

Robert smirks, staggering back, hand to his heart mockingly, before lining up the shots, but his eyes are bouncing round the room, looking for the next person, the next opportunity. Iwan didn't miss that. 

'So defensive! Where is ‘This is England’, anyway?' He asks, lapsing into a Northern accent. 

'Chatting up the Sherlock cast, you should go over and get a selfie with them.'

'Nah. I like it here.' 

Iwan's a little touched, despite himself. Rob’s sacrificing schmoozing, greater love hath no man.

'I don't get you, man. You know Howard's gonna give him all the plots, try for another BAFTA.'

'How will we cope with another attention whore?'

'Seriously! They rewrote just to keep you onside, this should be your time. Howard's desperate, you know that. He told me when I was deciding, that if I wanted, they'd do the hoodie love story bit with you and me, he thinks the jury would have eaten that up. Tragic gays and all that.' 

Iwan raises an eyebrow. 

'Great, so you’d have done all the crying and tormented award bait, and I’d've got to…show off my arse and be stoic? Really tempting. Besides, I thought you wanted to be a rolling stone 'and all that'.

He does a creditable imitation of Rob, handwave and all, and fuck it, two can play the childish game, says in his best Yorkshire: 'You've already done the cocksucker bit, BJ.' 

He should have known Rob would be more flattered at the implicit compliment of the reference than insulted.

'As well you know!' Rob leers. 

Iwan winces. Not a lot, he's good at ignoring Rob by now, knowing how much he gets off on a reaction, but a little. 

They've had fun, but sex made it a little less so. It was fine in itself, just a little awkward with Rob's leaving. 

He feels like a dick if he just waves him off, even if the rest of the crew are pissed off with him. Being relaxed about it makes him look like an asshole, like he constantly fucks his friends. But making a fuss isn’t his style, either. 

That, and while he sympathises with the others, he is genuinely proud. He knows Rob’s been offered other work, and while it’s not going to be everyone’s priority for obvious reasons, he’d rather they finish on the great time they’ve had the last six months, rather than letting it get messy, all contracts and lawyers. 

Rob of course, wants everything and nothing, probably expects them all to breakdown without him, at the same time resenting any attempts at guilt trips.

He likes the guy, but this is why he doesn't do casual stuff; it's too much trying to please everyone and at the same time, try and not give a shit at all. 

He changes the topic. 

'The girls are pissed off.' 

'Where is Lauren? She'll liven this up a little.' He makes a sniffing noise, holding his nostril shut. 

'Don’t even joke, I don’t think I could handle you on coke, you’d probably send me deaf. I just told you. Probably something to do with you telling that interviewer not to watch the show anymore.'

'Oh, for fuck's sake, it was a joke. By the way, thank you for telling them I was vomiting.'

'You probably were.' 

Iwan knows that's an exaggeration, he's rarely seen Rob that out of it, he's too vain. If anything, it's him and Lauren usually on it the longest. 

'I'm just saying, this is their first job. Howard's been talking about doing a Skins and recasting, they’re worried.' 

'You'll be fine. You can cut a record.' He leans in, affectionately. 'I saw you're up for one of those golden nymph things. Whatever the fuck a nymph is.'

'I thought it was a type of leprechaun,' Iwan says, deadpan, causing Rob to cackle, drawing eyes.

'I'm just saying, don't sit around waiting out of loyalty. Howard's got other shows. Lauren’s got the shiny shiny. No point in you babysitting them forever. They're desperate for Brits in the States, all that fantasy and superhero shit. Take out your reel sometime.' 

Iwan knows Rob's serious now, he doesn't even make an innuendo. 

'You could be…I don’t know, battling dwarves and kicking the shit out of Iron Man.' 

'So much for stretching the acting muscles. How was playing a Muggle?'

Rob snickers. 

'Really felt like I was mastering Stanislaviski. You know, and it paid the rent. Thanks for coming to the premiere.’

Iwan smiles, waiting for it.

‘Coulda shaved, of course.’

‘You could have kissed me back.’ 

‘There’s a headline for you!’

‘You wish.’

‘Alright, so the presses wouldn’t exactly come screaming to a halt. Maybe I’ll save that for your show. The Devil Inside Him?'

'You remembered.'

'You sent tickets, I'm not that bad!' 

Iwan smirks, but doesn't reply. He doesn't need to. 

'Fine, it stuck in my head 'cause it sounded dirty. Whatever, man, 8th of May, I'll see you there.'

'I'll look for you in the front row. Sitting next to my new bestie, of course.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be the one chucking my knickers at your head.'


End file.
